


Thinking

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Steve fluff after making love.





	Thinking

[@katelaffeyxox](https://tmblr.co/mdLTCbOOvWPHLaBOuW7vdzA): Can you write one shots with Steve and the reader? And if so can you write a smuttyish one about Steve and the reader naked in bed just tickling each other after their love session?

**_..._ **

You were still sweaty and gasping as you lie next to your husband, having gone more than a few rounds to celebrate your anniversary. Though you had no problem giving him all of you, your body can only go so long without a break.

Him, on the other hand…

“What are you thinking about?” Steve whispers, holding you close and kissing your hair.

You smile, snuggling closer. “Just how much I love you,” You smile at him.

He beams, eyes sparkling beautifully. “I love you more,” He whispers, holding you closer.

You grin. “Nope,” You lightly tickle his eyes, loving his little weakness as he instantly squirms, giggling.

“Yes,” He growls, getting his fingers on your ribs, making you squeal and tickle more. You love moments like this- hands on each other, smiling and laughing and letting the world fade around you as you lose yourself in his voice. Little moments like this made all of the pain, all of the missions and nights without him worth it.

Lost in your thoughts, you don’t catch him straddling you, his warmth against yours as he takes control, worshipping your neck with kisses as giggle turn to moans, you both clinging  to each other desperately as you let the passion take control, more than welcoming the long night to promise yourself to him again and again.


End file.
